


Excused

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Excused

**Title:** Excused  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Scratch  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/None  
 **A/N:** Boys can be filthy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Excused

~

“Must you do that?” Hermione asked irritably.

“What?” Ron looked up, puzzled.

“Scratch,” she said. “It’s a filthy habit.”

“But I’ve an itch,” Ron said.

“It’s not polite to scratch in public,” Hermione insisted. “You should excuse yourself and go the toilet or something.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “People scratch in public all the time.”

“Since it bothers Hermione,” Harry interjected, “maybe you should leave.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione smiled, vindicated, but when both Harry and Ron rose together, she frowned. “Where are you going?”

Harry grinned. “To help Ron scratch his itch,” he said. “Then he’ll help scratch mine.”

~


End file.
